Hit the High Note Chapter 3
by ShadowBoy556
Summary: Time for an event that Danny will never forget


When I wake up, the bed was cold. I look at the clock, and it read 9:30. I sit up, rub my eyes and look around the room. Vlad had laid out an outfit for me on the chair next to the window. I get up and walk over to it. He wrote a note that said; "Get dressed and be ready to leave at noon." He said he'd repay me today for last night, I wonder what he has planned.

I get dressed and head down stairs. I smell bacon from the kitchen, when I get there I see Vlad had my a plate of bacon, strawberries, and toast. I open the fridge, grab the milk, and pour a glass. I put the jug back in the fridge and feel someone smack my ass. I turn and see Vlad dressed in only an apron. I wrap my arms around his waist, he leans in and kisses me.

"Hey Danny," he whispers into my ear, "how about we do something to make up for missing your birthday?"

"Sure, as long as it's with you."

We eat our breakfast next to each other. After we eat, Vlad goes up and gets dressed. When he is ready, we get into his car and head into town. He let's me play my Casey Lee Williams playlist. After about an hour we pull up to a building I had always seen when jogging around the city, but never went into. Vlad opened my door and walked me up to the door and locked his car. He opens the door and the music hits my ears like a bomb.

We walk down a hall and Vlad knocks on the door. A girl opens it and welcomes us into the room. Vlad introduces me to the girl, whose name is Rhyme, and walks me to the sound booth. I get know what is going on without anyone saying anything to me. Vlad stands me in front of the microphone. "I can't do this," I say. Vlad closes a shade in front of the window where Rhyme was sitting. "Just pretend you are back in the library. And try not to hit the high note, just relax and we will go see a movie later."

He walks out of the room and closes the door. I take a few deep breathes, and put on the headphones and listen to the intro to Mirror Mirror. I start singing the song and when the tempo picks up towards the end I dance a little. When the high note gets here, I try not to hit it and go for a note I can hit. After the song ends, I take a breath and take off the headphones. Vlad walks into the room and hugs me. We walk out of there and Rhyme is smiling from ear to ear. She hands me a CD and ushers us out of the building. When we get into the car, I ask Vlad why she didn't talk and he told me she was autistic and didn't talk.

After our adventure in the recording studio, we went to see a movie. When it was over we headed back home and relaxed in the living room. Before we even sat down, Vlad stripped down to his underwear and was comfy on the couch. He spread his legs, inviting me to sit between them. I take off my clothes and sit with him. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and I run my fingers up to the waistline of his thong. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he bites my neck. I sit up quickly and put my hand where he bite me.

"What's the matter, Badger," he said as he licked his lips, "I'm just marking my property."

I realised I blushed really bad when he said that, so I hesitated in my actions. That was a mistake, because he pulled me onto his lap facing him and kisses me. I could feel his erection pressing up against me. He slides hand into my boxers and plays with my dick. I let him because I know he wouldn't hurt me. He pins me down on the couch as continues to play with me. When he starts to pull down my boxers I blush, because when my seven inch erection comes out, Vlad's eyes light up. Before I can say anything, he starts sucking it.

"Stop, Vlad," I said.

He takes it out of his mouth and starts pulling down his thong. He tosses it aside and lifts my legs. He lines himself up with me, then leans down and kisses me while he sticks all ten inches inside of me. I moan as it goes all the way in, I thought it wouldn't fit at first and I hurt. Vlad grabs my wrists and pins them above my head and starts thrusting in and out. I moan louder, and Vlad starts grunting. I can tell his body was tensing up because his muscles were getting tighter. I felt his grip get tighter on my wrists and his dick get harder inside of me. Next thing I know he moans loudly and I feel him cum inside of me.

We both were sweaty and panting. Vlad pulls his dick out of me and sits up on the couch. I realise I'm thirsty so I try to stand up, but my legs didn't move and I nearly fell, but Vlad had caught me. He picked me up and carried me bridal style to our room.

"I'm sorry I over did it, Badger," he said as he looked at the couch, "Let's keep that our little secret. We don't need to have visitors avoiding sitting there, otherwise we would have to get a new couch."

He laughed as he said that. It felt nice to hear him laugh while he was holding me. I rest my head to his pec, and ran my fingers on his muscular arms. He blushes as I do that. I close my eyes as he continues to our room. When I open them again, Vlad was covering us up with a blanket. I scooted closer to him and he rests his hand on my butt. We kiss each other and fall asleep, worn out from today's events.


End file.
